It's High-school for a Reason
by ChildOne234
Summary: Telling the story of her life in her new school,Breauna shares the good and bad of her teen years in the U.S. Along the way of making the school become better, she faces challenges between both her Home, School and Friends. This is based off how my story in the game is, so prepare for random names. Rated T for Violence, Swearing and Light sexual themes. Romance Drama Family/Friends
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Comment: Hey Guys this is Childone234 or Deedlebug 21-either or is fine but anyways it's been a while since i last made a story and everything so i decided to do one base off a game know as High School Story. As said on the description if a story of how i started out playing that app with a few twist added by me. My characters/Npcs will be played in the story so i don't really know how long of a chapter this would be(Since it's a never-ending game-mahahahaha). Of course the Main oc's are not owned by me except for a couple. It is Rated T for teens for it has themes a child will not like to read and the genres are not only Romance, Drama, Family and Friend(ship) but Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Adventure and minor Crime.**

**Anyways with that being said and done I hope you enjoy it, don't forget to keep a look out for upcoming chapters-and don't flame me if you don't like were parts of the story is going cause im not on it. **

**Anyways Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>? Pov.<p>

It's been few years since I moved at this school. Life here-was amazing compared to my last one.

Not only did I make great friends, but other people depended on me-like I was a leader here. They invite me to different things I never did in my entire life and I was able to find the guy of my dreams-but why does it seem like he's changing?

Am I not good enough for him?

Does he hate something about me?

I couldn't really tell anymore but sometimes, I feel like it's the best way to go. To not scoop up things that weren't meant to be heard or have someone to spy on him-heck stalk him for all that matter. It was bad enough that Wes does this stuff as a job at the school, lucky for him that he didn't get kicked out of the school-but at the same time it would feel boring without any juicy dramas.

But right now that's not the whole point of the story, before I get to it I better start at the beginning of all this mess and tell the reason why I am sitting alone in the class room with books on my desk. Hope you don't mind me talking for an hour or so.

* * *

><p>It was early spring season as I set my box down in my new room. My dad and I had moved from our old location after he was promoted to work in the U.S.<p>

I was a bit nervous at the thought of moving out of Italy since I had so many histories there, but I didn't want to make my dad turn down the offer, what kind of daughter would do that to her only parent in the world? After he found a place for us to stay and everything we both knew it was time to say our last goodbyes before we aboard the plane. It was the first time I ever seen U.S, I heard many stories about it from my dad-but mostly from my mom since she was a citizen their before living with dad and me.

Memories of my mother flooded my head as I was organizing my desk; placing stacks of book in one area and other supplies in the other. Once I had finished, I moved towards the next box and pulled out more books and stacked them on the shelves. As I was doing this I heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs, I didn't turn my back to see who it was for I was to focus on my task-but I was soon greeted by two dark brown like arms as they wrap around my stomach, to where my back was pressed onto a simi buff chest. I tried to ignore it but busted into giggles as I felt light tickles on my rib cage.

"Ha-Papa stop it, I'm trying to work!" I continued to laugh as I looked up at the man. His short black hair shone in the room light, all I could see was his mixed color eyes, spiky facial hair and glasses. He looked as if he was in his mid 20's but trust me when I say this-don't let that baby face fool you.

He held onto me tighter before picking me up and wiggled me around like a toy; soon he sat me down and pulled away.

"Work work work-That's all I get out of you. You're too much of a hard worker for your age baby girl" He said with a deep voice before sitting on my bed like a child.

"Keep this up and you're going to get stress like your Aunt Genie"

"And you?" I pointed out while turning my back at him. "Last time I check you were doing 4 more hours at work than normal-don't you think you're pushing the limit too?"

"Reason why I can is because I have to provide for my family"

"Last time I check there were two of us in the house-we're not the Adam's Family" I rolled my eyes at him while continuing with my task.

"Hey, I have to give my only girl the stuff she needs in life."

"You do realize there's a difference between needs and wants right?"

"Honey-"

"Nope. If you want me to stop working hard you have to do it as well Papa, I don't want you to get hurt like last time." My eyes lowered as I shot him a playful yet serious glare his way. In returned he waved my look off and leaned back on my bed.

"Alright, but I'm still going to provide you with things, a princess needs to be treated royalty."

"No papa, you're just going to make me spoiled like a 'true' princess would act like." I sat the books down before moving over towards my father and lay next to him. My glasses rolled onto my forehead while my black short hair splattered over the bed.

"I have everything I really need dad, you don't have to keep doing it…"

"...I know baby girl" I felt his manly yet delicate hand touched a lock of my hair. I looked up and saw his eyes lowered in peace and sadness before I took hold of his hand.

"It's just...things haven't been the same since, and I know you hate things to change Bre, I just thought I try to give you things to keep you happy. It worked a bit when you were at your old school so I thought it could work again…"

Smiling softly I leaned my face in his baby blue shirt and locked my fingers with his. This was the main reason why I didn't want my dad to turn down the job-he was too kind and giving. It was a blessing to have a father or husband like him, but sometimes I worry that his actions might lead him into trouble. After a while I moved my face away and looked up at him.

"Well you don't need to worry dad, I can try taking in the change without gifts. I wanted to embrace the stuff that is coming and adapt to the changes. Trust me-I'm not how I was before anymore."

"I hope so, and if you don't like your new home tell me and we will move back-Breauna you're all I have left now and as your dad I want to make you happy."

"Oh stop, It was expensive to get here so it will be a waste to get back" I patted his shoulder playfully before getting up. "Now, You have work to do Papa, you need to finish unloading your stuff in your room and kitchen. I'm planning on making dinner tonight so we don't have all morning light."

"Man, you sound like your mom when we first moved in together" I heard whining in his voice as the bed squeak from under his weight before he marched out my room. Just before he went down the steps I heard him clicking his tongue to get my attention.

"Ah-before I forget, I already signed you into a new school, I told the principal that you would need a week before you start, and he seemed to be a good with that idea. So on the day you start beside to head to his office to get your stuff."

"Yes sir-Is it that Hearst High School you told me about?"

"Nah It's a much better school. They have all the things you really need; besides I have a negative sense that you wouldn't like Hearst."

"Was it really negative sense or gas from the chili dog you ate?"

"Could be both, doesn't matter-this school is A-approval!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Seems like i'm still alive since no one has flame me on the first chapter. I thank the viewer for commenting and telling me they like it. Hopefully i can make this story good for both you and everyone to enjoy v. Oh yes the reason why i'm placing this. Because I don't have school i'm working on Chapter 3 for my break, but the ****regular schedule on uploading new chapters are every Tuesday, Thursday and hopefully weekends! And thats about it, Take care and read on!**

* * *

><p>The following week had past and the day has finally arrived. I had on a baby blue pattern, long sleeve shirt, a skirt that reached to my knees, long white socks and dress shoes. I looked a like a total nerd in this outfit and I could already tell others with notice that about me as soon as I step into the school.<p>

I blamed myself for not deciding to go shopping for my first day but then again I highly doubted that all the other clothes would look good on me. Besides I didn't want to hear my dad whining at the mall like last time-biggest mistake ever.

After I had step out the car, I took a good look at my surroundings, I wanted to getting a good feel and understanding of this place and already It felt a bit empty here. Where is everyone? Did they go to class already or something? It was then I looked back into the car and grabbed my book bag from the front seat.

"Have a good day at your first day, Bre-try to at least make some friends"

I mumbled a bit while moving back to close the door. I thought it would work but I forgot that he had the windows down. I stared at his face a bit more before turning away, nodding my head in understanding.

"I will _try _my best but I doubt it will be any different from my last school."

"At least give it a chance to live it up-I'm sure you will love this place"

"By the way, what is the name of this school again?" I realized I have not learned the name and yet here I am attending it, shoot I didn't even see the billboard for this place.

"I think it's called West Delavan University High school-Now stop changing the subject and go get some knowledge in the brain your mother birth you with. I'll see you at home from work, Love you!"

I waved my hand off at him before replying with a 'love you too'. Soon we split up and I headed towards the Admission office, it wasn't much to wait since I was the only one there. After receiving my schedule, locker number and lunch pin code I left and headed towards another building. I looked through the window and saw many laptops and arcade video games inside, there was also a couch and-my favorite- a book shelf. Pulling back I looked around the empty grass lot and saw one classroom on the other end of the area.

I felt uneasy at the silence as I took a seat at one of the benches. Sliding my book bag off I took out my favorite book, just before I could turn to the last page I was on I heard footsteps heading in my direction, which caught my attention to look back and see who it was.

"Hello?" my look became surprised as I saw a female teen heading over towards me. Her clothing were much more...'colorful' than my own, but somehow it looked good on her. Her copper like hair glowed in the sunlight as she waved at me.

"Hey there!" Soon she jogged her way towards me with an energetic manner; she held a smile on while her hands were placed in her pockets.

"Wow, I didn't realize this school had already had its first student! Welcome to West Delavan, I heard that this place was opening so I hurried to check it out-My name is Autumn, It's nice to meet you!"

I was embarrassed by her bold nature that I stutter my words a little but soon I cleared my throat and tried to be clearer.

"Nice to meet you too-err Autumn. Names Breauna."

"Hehehe-Wow" She moved over and sat next to me on the bench while she looked around at the 'school' grounds. Judging by her expression she wasn't too surprised of the outcome.

"Even though this place is brand new and all-it sure is, err-"

"-Dead. Yeah I can see that myself. To think my father did a good job on picking a school for me to learn."

"Yeah well sure it's empty here, but I'm sure your principal will make it more fun and awesome, heck I wish I could transfer here…"

I noticed her voice got a bit upset. I looked over and saw her playing with her hair a little before she continued.

"I would have transferred here if my dad would let me move from Hearst High, but because their programs are so good, he wouldn't allow it to cross his mind."

"W-wait Hearst High? I wanted to go there! It sounded like a perfect school for me and it looked way better than this place" I beckon my head back at her while tossing my book next to me, never had I once have a long conversation with anyone and this topic was getting my interest.

"Why would you want to leave their?!"

"Because"

"Because why?"

"...They're jerks"

"Who are they...and why are they jerks?" My face started to twist in confusion as Autumn looked over at me with a sad expression on her face. She looked down at her hand while in thought before looking up at me again.

"The other students, they all are jerks over there. I couldn't stand them because most of them pick on me a lot. They sometimes bully me too but when I'm here...I feel relaxed, actually it's more relaxing now that you're here Breauna!" Her smile returned as she clapped her hands together.

"Oh! I just got an idea; Why don't you partake in the Student Council, I'm sure you can come up with cool ideas on making this school the best school. Maybe if this school gets better my dad might just let me transfer here!"

I hummed at the thought. Me running for student council? Though there wasn't anyone else to run against me on this but I'm not sure if I have the time to even take that spot, plus what could one simple girl do to help this school get better ratings?! Just then I was cut off by Autumn's phone ringing in my ear. She looked at the iphone calmly before she got up.

"It's my dad; He's coming to pick me up for my doctor's appointment. Maybe...we can talk later on?" She asked softly, in return I nodded my head.

"Yeah, that's cool with me. See you around Autumn. Hopefully more students come to the school."

I felt a hand touch my arm. Autumn held a friendly smile before giving me a quick hug. "It'll get better, I bet the more hangouts you get the more likely the place can get more attracted parents and students at this school"

I gave a small laugh. "I don't thinks 'school' is the right term here"

"Give it some time, See you later"

I watched her as she walked away from me. I waved towards her with a smile paste on my face. Soon I looked down and grabbed hold of my book and bag before I too got up. Looking at the cover of the book I soon placed it back in my bag and headed to class. The thought of me becoming Student council still rolled in my head as I continued to wonder what it would be like to take such a job but my mind and lack of motivation didn't get along well.

"Do I have what it takes to do it?" I asked out loud but just as I open the door I was pulled back in a rough motion and pressed onto the outside wall.


End file.
